La teinte de la vie
by Eleonnora
Summary: Parce que le sang est rouge, le ciel bleu, le sable beige, la boue brune et notre âme invisible. Et parce que, ça, Jean l'a compris.


Vous, vous êtes perdus dans le fandom SnK et avez atterri sur cette bouse (franchement je vous plains). Ayez le courage de la lire (décrypter) ! Courage !

 **La teinte de la vie**

 _Parce que la vie ce n'est ni noir, ni blanc et encore moins rouge._

Jean est assis sur le petit muret qui entoure la cour centrale. Une sorte de cloître paisible au milieu du vacarme assourdissant et de la cacophonie constante du siège du bataillon d'exploration. Il aime cet endroit calme, c'est son oasis. Peu de gens ont le temps d'y passer un moment et on ne voit que des oiseaux et le jardinier.

Quelques arbres derrière le muret, une étendue de pelouse au centre, parsemée de rares marguerites. Jean tourne une fleur entre son pouce et son index. Ses pétales fripés se balancent dans une danse folle et languissante avec la brise du soir. Valse de la nature à la douceur palpable, délicatesse subtile au goût de miel. Simple et insignifiante. Décisive.

Il regarde le ciel. Il fait presque nuit et les longs bras du crépuscule s'étendent sur l'immensité des cieux. La vierge page de zénith se colore de multiples tâches orangées et pourpres telle la robe pommelée d'un fier étalon tandis que les parures du soir scintillent dans un ultime effort de conquête. Le firmament ressemble à un champ de bataille cosmique, il se camoufle à l'image de sa Terre. Sa Terre qui saigne, ses collines touffues jonchées de cadavres en décomposition et ses rivières d'or souillées par le sang.

Sa Terre où grouillent, fébriles, les êtres humains. Ces créatures qui ne servent fondamentalement à rien mais existent. Pour la beauté du geste. Elles ont eu un passé, elles ont un présent et Jean espère qu'elles auront un futur. Ces entités luttent pour subsister dans leur environnement, automates aveugles, sourds et muets privés de libre arbitre et aux instincts primitifs et bestiaux. Simples jouets de la fatalité, elles se débattent avec la vie, en duel continu contre le destin, simplement armées de leurs poings et de leurs dents. Des pantins désarticulés qui résistent avec la force du désespoir. Avec la puissante, l'herculéenne, l'inappréciable, l'inestimable force de la bête traquée, de celle qui se sent mourir à petits feux sous les assauts répétés de l'existence. Avec cette saloperie de force du désespoir.

Ils sont rentrés de l'expédition il y a deux heures et les blessés ne cessent d'affluer à l'infirmerie. Encore des pertes. Sur les centaines de soldats lancées à l'assaut, des dizaines sont tombées et parmi les nouvelles recrues, seule la moitié s'en est sortie.

Si l'opération fut une réussite, elle laisse un goût bien amer dans la bouche de Jean.

Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'est battu, il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi il a vu ses compagnons, ses amis, tomber, il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi il a vu son sang coulé. Se battre dans le vide, dans le néant, tuer des titans pour du flou, c'était son rôle. Exécuter les ordres, trancher des nuques, sauver des vies. C'était normal, il était un soldat. Il était un corps, de la chair à pâté, une victime, un simple pion de la victoire de l'humanité, une gourde de cruor.

Voilà, c'est tout. Rien de plus, rien de moins que cela. Une chose, une bête chose.

Comme eux tous.

Ses mains se serrent à blanchir ses jointures. Devant lui passe un petit groupe de soldats. Cinq filles et quatre garçons. L'une d'entre elles a la tête bandée et l'un des garçons est porté par ses deux compagnons. Jean reconnaît une amie, il la salut d'un hochement de tête. Elle lui répond par un signe discret de la main. Il ne lui reste que deux doigts. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang.

Parfois il aimerait être un de ses héros de papier dont Armin dévore les aventures avec assiduité. Ceux qu'on ne voit jamais pleurer, ou alors, si, une seule et ultime fois lors d'un évènement terrible ou une séparation amoureuse. Une larme, solitaire, coule sur leur joue et, impassibles, ils savent parfaitement maitriser leurs sentiments.

Mais Jean n'en fait pas parti, de ces personnages nés de la plume. Chaque soir son oreiller se trempe de larmes et lorsque, le dimanche, il va se recueillir sur la tombe de Marco, _ne pas penser à lui_ , les pleurs s'emparent à nouveau de lui. Fiers, conquérants et sans pitié.

Il n'a pas, contrairement à eux, une vie sans faiblesses ni peurs, qui les caresse et les dorlote les soirs d'hiver. Une vie de beignets bien chauds, de longs feux crépitant qui ondulent dans l'âtre sombre, de rayons de soleil auréolés de chaleur, de regards qui en sous-entendent tellement que même le lecteur n'en saisit pas la moitié.

Ces personnages imaginaires qui jouissent d'une vie qui coule et découle. D'une vie aux flots brillants, une vie qui passe comme un long fleuve tranquille.

Sauf que, malheureusement pour Jean, pour eux tous, la vie, la vraie vie, celle qu'on côtoie tous les jours, dont on pourrait presque brosser le portrait mais qu'on ne peut pas voir en peinture, cette vie est une putain de salope.

La vie, cette maitresse sanglante qui tue, assassine, massacre. Elle est un génocide constant. Elle égorge ses enfants et boit leur sang, avide de leurs derniers instants. Tâchée de rouge et ruisselante, elle tranche leurs gorges fébriles et presse son ongle coupant sur leur peau blafarde. Monstre de bestialité, hostile et sadique, féroce et sauvage, sa cruelle perversion s'abat sur leur corps sans vie dans un suprême blasphème, elle marque leurs êtres au fer rouge, au fer de la mort. Elle les abandonne dans les limbes du passé et se retourne, vigoureuse, vers ses prochaines victimes. Cette pute…

Il frissonne, il a froid. Tant de température que de solitude. Seul dans ses pensées obscures et au pessimisme dépressif. Son cœur se serre dans sa poitrine.

Soudain, une voix retendit :

Jean ! Ça fait une heure qu'on te cherche ! On ne voulait pas manger sans toi mais je crève de faim.

C'est Sasha.

Et quand elle te dit qu'elle crève de faim c'est sans doute au sens propre.

C'est Connie.

Ils arrivent en courant vers lui, l'air visiblement essoufflé. La première a les cheveux dressés telle une crinière de lion, ce qui, en soi, ne sort pas vraiment de l'ordinaire, et ses habits sont fripés et tâchés de crasse, de boue et de sang séché. Son poignet est bandé mais elle le cache sous sa veste, elle est courageuse. Le deuxième a l'arcade sourcilière gauche ouverte et il saigne de la lèvre mais il ne s'en préoccupe pas, crachant de tant à autres un petit flot rougeâtre. Il semble fatigué et de profonds cernes violacés se creusent sous ses yeux vifs et rieurs.

La jeune fille l'agrippe par la manche et commence à le trainer vers le réfectoire.

Allez, dépêche ! Je ne vais pas supporter les hurlements de mon estomac bien longtemps. Alors, à moins que tu veuilles que je te dévore sur place, bouge tes fesses.

Les deux compagnons lui sourient en se contentant de hâter leur pas silencieux. Ils n'ont pas la force de parler, ne rêvent que de combler leur faim et leur envie de sommeil mais, pense Jean, ils sont tout de même venus le chercher pour ce moment simple de partage qu'est le repas. Il sourit dans sa barbe et se laisse porter par leur gentillesse désarmante et les ondes positives que ses amis lui envoient inconsciemment.

Ils ne s'en rendent pas compte mais leur innocente et leur naïveté commune, leur humour absurde et grotesque, leur bienveillance pure et sans détour ainsi que leurs caractères respectifs en ont fait des êtres indispensables à l'équilibre du groupe.

Eux, Armin, Christa, Ymir, Mikasa, Reiner, Berthold et Eren. Et lui, peut être. Ils sont tous indispensables pour leur petite troupe. Avec leur passé, leurs aspirations, leurs espoirs, leurs douleurs, leurs tempéraments. Jean le sait, c'est beau l'amitié parfaite mais, il sait encore une chose, l'amitié est encore plus belle quand elle est imparfaite.Leur amitié commune, pleine de deuils et d'horreur partagée, pleine d'orbites explosées et de sueur, est belle. Belle jusqu'à en crever.

Ses prunelles noisette se lèvent sur l'astre couchant qui jette ses dernières coroles sur la vaine terre des hommes. Ses lèvres s'étirent.

Il aime. Il ressent. Il vit.

C'est beau. C'est splendide. Ça n'a pas de prix. C'est un exploit et une évidence. Une prouesse et une banalité. C'est tout à la fois, parce que c'est tout.

Vivre.

Subitement une phrase entendue de la bouche de Mikasa s'impose à son esprit :

« Le monde est cruel mais terriblement beau. »

Il vient d'en comprendre la signification.

Vivre ce n'est ni noir ni blanc. Vivre c'est gris.

Et si je vous racontais une blague pour redonner à l'ambiance un semblant de soleil !?

Comment appelle-t-on un hamster dans l'espace ?

Un hamstéroïde…

Ne vous inquiétez pas, moi aussi je pleure de honte.

Je vous implore à genoux de me laisser une review (même une minuscule avec juste une lettre ou un escape dedans !) (Bon ok peut être pas !). Je ne pourrai jamais quitté mon modeste niveau de débutante si vous, vous lectrices et lecteurs (Dieu m'entende) ne me poussez pas vers le haut avec ferveur !

…Je ne vous force pas non plus…

Enfin, un peu.


End file.
